Aloysius K. Keegan Memorial Library
Overview Located in Central London, it is the largest magical library in the Northern Hemisphere. Named after the benefactor that contributed the funds in the 1765, it opened and was originally a single story building. It is invisible to all muggles who view only a closed car wreckage plant when they pass this. If books from the library are accidentally seen from by a muggle they view it as a catalog from Ikea which was an invention of the wizarding world to explain the vast volume of books. It contains a good collection of both books found in Hogwarts and the Ministry as well as volumes designed for darker magic and more advanced spell work. The waiting list for a borrowing account is twenty-two yearrs. History Opened in the 1700's, it is one of the oldest and most respected of the magical libraries in the Northern Hemisphere. It was created after the magical volumes contained in Hogwarts and the Minstry of Magic (recently opened at the time) grew too large to store and with the donation by Aloysius K. Keegan to the Ministry, the building was purchased and converted into a magical library unable to be accessed by muggles. The ground floor was built in the 1700's and the subsoquent three levels were built in the 1800's and later in the 1900's. Restricted sections were only developed as the Age of Innocence ended and The Modern Age began. There have been five librarians to date that keep watch over the library, each notable wizards and witches of the time with extended knowledge of charms to ensure that the books do not fall into the wrong hands. Map Ground Floor: PR - Private Reading room. Is able to be locked from the inside but the librarians and certain authorities can access the rooms regardless. OR - Open Reading Room, this is a double door large room that allows anybody in. It is charmed to keep the room silent and no speaking is able to occur inside. Study - Long tables situated down the centre of the room with the shelving on either side, librarians monitor these. First Floor Atrium - ''' A large open space that is protected on both sides and people are able to view the ground floor of the library from this perspective. '''RS - '''Restricted Section 1, availble for any use but must obtain the door charm opening from the librarian. '''Second Floor M.R.S. - '''The Ministry Restricted Section, only approved Minstry and other applicants are able to view the books within here. '''Third Floor Level 3 of the library is unknown to public knowledge, only 6 people have been known to have access to this floor. Things to Note *Ministry approval must be sought after for access to the second floor restricted section and the third floor. *Rarely is the third floor open and only six current people have access to it's contents. *Nothing is known about the contents of the third floor. *All wizarding family trees are located in the ground floor towards the back. Current Employees: Librarian: Research Assistant: '''Current to Masterlist '''4/12/2011 Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Locations Category:Magical London